The prayer
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Emily is worried about Tracer being gone for so long and decides to pray for her. She receives an unexpected answer to her prayers in the form of Mercy and then spends the rest of the night among the company of those she loves most, with a little surprise for Lena later tonight...rated M for nudity and sexuality. Recommended you listen to the song "The prayer" while reading this.


**THE PRAYER: an Overwatch fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**I personally recommend listening to the song "The Prayer" by Andrea Bocelli while reading this story. Emily is alone at home waiting for Tracer and is worried, when suddenly, Mercy and some of the other girls from Overwatch show up and helps give her hope. Rated M for nudity and sexual situations at the end.**

"Please god…let her be okay." Emily whispered as she sat in her bedroom, shaking like a leaf. "I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but please let Lena be okay."

Emily was kneeling on her bed, hands clasped together in prayer. She was dressed in nothing but her robe and purple underwear, which was soaked through with sweat. Emily always worried about Lena, especially when she was late coming home. It had been a week since her girlfriend was supposed to come home, and Emily remembered the last time this had happened, remembered how horrified she had been to learn that Lena had been scattered across the dimensions like dust, dispersed like a ghost. She bowed her head lower as she felt tears dripping from her large eyes across her cute, freckled face, dripping onto her bed.

"Lena is…Lena is my life. That's how amazing she is." Emily said as her hands shook. "She's strong and smart and powerful, she cares so much for others and has so much love in her big, strong heart…for me, this world would be empty without her. Please…watch over her and keep the agents of Talon away from her, especially Widowmaker."

She gritted her teeth and shivered as she looked at her phone, from which she had sent a message to Lena a week ago. No response. Emily sighed and wiped sweat off of her forehead, wiping her tears away with it. It was spring and it felt so hot in the apartment that she couldn't wear much else besides her underclothes, even if she wasn't worried. Emily felt her heart beating beneath her freckled chest and took deep breaths, whispering to herself words of encouragement.

"She'll be okay, don't worry. Lena always comes home, and you know it." Emily said as she stood up and took a deep breath. "But please god, if you are listening…please let Lena be all right. Please watch over her and help her if you can, and please…send me some kind of sign that she will be okay…anything at all to know she is all right. Anything at all-"

Emily looked up through her long red hair as a bright golden light caught her eye, staring up through her long red hair to see a female form slowly floating down to the balcony outside her apartment. She wiped her tears and stood up, pulling her robe closed for modesty as she walked over to the sliding glass door. Emily noticed a familiar female form hovering just a few feet above the balcony, joined by three other familiar silhouettes in the London darkness. There was a knock at the door as Emily walked forward and slowly slid the door open.

"Hello?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as the four figures made themselves know.

"Good evening…Emily, is it?" said a familiar German accent as Emily recognized the calming sight of Mercy. "May ve come in?"

"Oh, um…of course, Dr. Ziegler." Emily said as she slid the door open. "Come right in."

Mercy floated to the ground as her mechanical wings folded up to facilitate movement into the apartment, followed by DVA, Mei and Snowball, and Brigitte, all of whom looked friendly and relaxed. Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and walked forward, shaking their hands and smiling politely.

"Welcome, everyone. Just wait here and I'll get some refreshments." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen, picking up a handful of cups. "I…didn't expect Lena's co-workers here at this hour."

She pulled out a variety of refreshments, including hot tea for Mercy and Mei, mead for Brigitte, and some soda for DVA.

"So sorry, but I can't remember your real names, you two." Emily said as she handed and Mercy their drinks.

"Hana Song." Said DVA, popping open the soda can.

"Dr. Angela Ziegler." Said Mercy, taking the teacup and drinking some of it.

"Ah, thanks." Emily said as she looked down at herself, remembering that, besides the robe, she was wearing nothing but her underwear. "Ah…so sorry about my…um…state of undress."

"It's okay, we're all girls here after all." Mei said as she sipped some tea from a mug shaped like a puffer fish. "Don't be shy."

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Emily." Brigitte said as she drank some of her mead, the tattoos on her muscular arms standing out to Emily now that she wasn't wearing her heavy yellow and grey armor. "You know, Tracer talks about you all the time."

Emily blushed, taking a deep sip of her tea as she smiled.

"Really?" she asked, shyly hiding behind her long red hair. "That's sweet!"

"Yes, she usually tells us about how sweet you are. Tracer says that without you, she wouldn't have anybody to come home to." DVA said as she leaned back in her chair, her small breasts heaving in her tight purple bodysuit as she took a deep breath. "It is good to have somebody so caring to make you feel so loved."

Emily felt her heart sink as she felt worried at her words. Her hands shook as she held the teacup and took a deep sip.

"Not to be rude, but…why are all of you here?" she asked, worry in her eyes. "There isn't anything…wrong…is there? Is Lena-?"

"No, nothing like that, she's fine." Mei said as Snowball noticed Emily's worried expression and hovered close, nuzzling against her chest. "She's just a little waylaid. She'll be back soon."

Emily heaved a huge sigh of relief as she hugged Snowball tight, making the adorable little robot emit an adorable sound like laughter and nuzzle closer as Mei adjusted the big silver hairpin holding her hair into a cute bun.

"Thank god…I was so worried." Emily said as she leaned back in her chair to relax. "After she didn't respond to my calls, I was scared Widowmaker had gotten hold of her, or something just as bad had happened."

"Naw, Tracer's tougher than that. Don't worry about her." DVA said as she set down her soda can and cracked her knuckles. "We were just off-duty at the moment and came to make sure you were okay."

Emily's eyes opened wide as she looked at the group of women before her, surprised.

"You all came here…just to cheer me up?" she asked, blushing again.

"Yes, we know how worried you can get." Mei said as she hugged Emily close, making her gasp as she felt the woman's soft, voluptuous body pressed against her own. "Tracer told us to tell you she was fine, and she's coming home soon. We were all in the area, so we figured we'd just drop in to tell you in-person."

Emily gulped in a deep breath of air as Mei let go, her stocky form making her feel like she had been hugged by a polar bear. She stood there for a moment before holding out her arms and smiling.

"All right, come here girls. Big group hug!" she said with teary eyes as the 5 women hugged her tightly, their bodies warming her up as they pressed into her slender frame.

Emily felt so safe here, surrounded by the women of Overwatch. She loved how Lena had such good friends in her group, how they knew she would be all right. Emily sighed and let her tensed muscles relax as she leaned in close. This felt so nice, almost as nice as being in Lena's strong arms.

"Aww, that looks fun. Mind if I join in, love?" a very familiar voice said from behind as Emily's heart jumped, fluttering wildly as her eyes snapped open.

She let go and turned around, leaping forward and glomping Lena as she appeared behind her, making her girlfriend giggle as they spun around while holding each other in a tight hug, kissing each other multiple times. Eventually, they stopped, standing still in the middle of the room and just holding each other tight.

"D,AAAW…" all 5 women sighed as they smiled widely, their hearts warming at the sight of the two lovers holding each other close.

"I swear, you two just give me life." Mei said, rubbing her large eyes behind her glasses as she hugged Emily close, making her gasp as she was pressed into her soft body.

"Oy, I'd like my girlfriend conscious and breathing, please!" Lena said as she giggled, holding Emily from behind as Mei let go, allowing the adorable, underwear-clad redhead to gulp in oxygen. "Evening, love. So sorry I couldn't get here earlier."

"It's okay. I was worried at first, but then Mercy brought some of the girls over to cheer me up a little." Emily said as she nuzzled closer to Lena, resting her head on her girlfriend's chronal accelerator. "Surrounded by so many strong women…just made me feel better somehow."

"The company of comrades in arms is always comforting." Brigitte said as she stood up and saluted Tracer. "Well, I had better get going. Reinhardt probably needs to see me back at base."

"Cheerio, love!" Tracer said as Brigitte climbed out the apartment window, sliding down the fire escape and disappearing from sight.

Tracer then walked over to DVA and hugged her close as the skinny girl waved goodbye and walked out the door to her pink mech parked right outside the apartment. Mei stood up and hugged Emily again, squeezing the oxygen out of her lungs one more time before Snowball rubbed against her round face, emitting cute electronic sounds.

"Yes, I know we have to leave. See you sometime soon, Emily!" Mei said as she let go and walked away, the snowflake decoration on her hairpin swinging slightly. "Goodnight Emily, goodnight, Tracer! It was lovely meeting you, Emily!"

Emily gulped in more air and waved goodbye as Mei walked out the door, leaving the apartment looking very empty.

"Emily?" Mercy said as she held the red-haired woman's hands, looking into her lovely eyes. "Don't be afraid to ask for help from god. Because god will help any way he can."

She hugged Emily tight, her mechanical wings wrapping around the redhead as she sighed in relief. Emily felt Mercy's short white hair against her own, making her sigh in relief as she let go, allowing the angelic woman to float away.

"Goodnight, my sweet." Mercy whispered as she flew out the window, floating away on wings of light before she disappeared into the night, leaving Emily with Lena. "I wish every blessing upon you two."

The women were all gone and the apartment seemed very empty and quiet, a gentle breeze blowing through the window.

"Well, they certainly bring the energy to the place, love!" Lena said as she stretched slightly, her back cracking from being squeezed so tight.

"Indeed." Emily said as she gulped in more air, her lungs still feeling empty from being hugged so tightly. "It makes me happy to know you have such good friends."

She started picking up the cups and things left behind from the girls' departure, feeling so much lighter than when she was alone earlier. Now that she knew Lena was okay, she felt so much happier and calmer. It was almost as if her prayer had worked.

"Don't worry love, I'll take care of the dishes." Lena said as she kissed Emily's cheeks and gently rubbed her shoulders. "How was today?"

"It was fine." Emily said as she sat down on the big couch in their living room, feeling so elated as she sat in her robe and purple bra and knickers. "I just…I got so worried about you."

"So sorry, Emily." Lena said, sounding sad as she rinsed the cups and loaded them into the dishwasher along with some of the plates and things in the kitchen. "I hate being away from you for so long, but I think it just makes all these little moments together so much more worthwhile."

She finished loading the dishwasher and started it up, pulling off her goggles and chronal accelerator and walking over to Emily. Her redheaded girlfriend hugged her tightly, her half-naked body warming her through her robe as they snuggled on the couch.

"I missed you, love." Lena whispered as she kissed Emily, making her girlfriend blush.

"I missed you too, love." Emily whispered as she gently kissed Lena's neck.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Lena's skin, covered in sweat and dirt from fighting against Talon for weeks. Emily loved it when Lena was so dirty, because that meant a shower, and a shower meant more snuggling. She stood up and stretched, pulling Lena to her feet and leading her down to the bathroom.

"Come on, baby. We're both in desperate need of a shower." Emily said as she held Lena's hand and pulled her into the bathroom, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature. "Come on, let's get ourselves ready."

Lena snuggled closer as Emily unzipped her orange bodysuit. Lena then stepped out of her boots and slid the bodysuit off of her sweaty body, the smell turning Emily on ever more as she remembered her girlfriend didn't wear anything under her bodysuit. Lena was now naked, and she slowly tugged at Emily's bra from under her robe, gently mouthing over her soft breasts.

"Mmm…I missed these." Lena whispered as she kissed her clavicles. "I must say love, your skin looks just lovely tonight."

"Just my skin?" Emily teased as she hugged Lena close, playfully shoving her into the shower. "Am I wearing nothing else?"

"Not for much longer, love." Lena said with a feline purr as she tugged Emily into the shower, undoing her bra as the redhead's underwear was soaked through, both from the water and her arousal.

Emily's knickers were yanked down to her ankles, then the soaking-wet undergarment was hurled into the laundry hamper, landing with a SQUISH as Lena held Emily close underneath the warm water beating down on their bodies. The two of them stood there for what felt like an eternity, their eyes scanning each other's bodies. They were both naked, Lena's body covered in scars and toned from workouts. Emily's body was paler and softer, her figure slightly fuller and her chest and face covered in adorable freckles. She smiled as she picked up a loofa and scrubbed Lena's scarred body with soap, making her girlfriend sigh as she pressed into her sore limbs.

"Ooh, that feels great, love." Lena sighed as she leaned forward, holding herself against the shower wall with her strong arms. "A little lower, please."

Emily scrubbed at Lena's body, drinking in the scent of her skin before it was scrubbed clean. Lena's scent always turned Emily on after she came back from missions, the scent of sweat and dirt and metal and soot. For some reason, Emily loved it. It was probably because it reminded her of how hard Lena worked on a regular basis, fighting hard to protect people like her from Talon and other people who would do them harm. It was all the more reason for Emily to love when she came back home, because then she would give her a long-overdue shower where they would clean one another in a ritualistic form of worship. Lena started scrubbing Emily, starting with her round bottom as she giggled and shivered.

"Still sensitive, love?" Lena whispered as she playfully slapped Emily's bottom, making her yelp and giggle. "Good to know that for later tonight."

Emily bit her lip to avoid moaning as Lena finished scrubbing her body, picking up the detachable showerhead and rinsing all the soap off of her skin before rubbing shampoo into Emily's shoulder-length red hair. Emily then did the same to Lena, making her short brown hair shine as she rubbed the shampoo into her girlfriend's scarred scalp. Emily loved this, she wished it would never end. She closed her eyes and leaned into Lena's arms as her girlfriend scrubbed her breasts and belly, moving downwards and continuing on as her body felt like it was being struck by lightning.

"Mind if I shave you, love?" Lena asked as she picked up a razor and shaving gel.

"Not at all, baby." Emily said as she stood still.

Lena gently shaved her girlfriend's legs, back, and underarms, rinsing out the razor and handing her own razor to Emily, who then shaved her body with it. Soon, both women were fully hairless except for their eyebrows, eyelashes and scalps and were rubbing each other down with aftershave gel, kissing each other gently on the lips as the gel was rinsed down the drain. Lena and Emily stood there in each other's embrace until their skin shone with the last of the soap rinsing off, Emily reaching up to turn off the water and climbing out of the shower.

"Here you go, love." Emily said as she held Lena's hand, helping her out of the shower so that she didn't slip.

"Why, thank you. Such a lady." Lena said as she kissed Emily full on the lips, picking up a couple of towels and handing one to her.

"You know, Lena, I think we should ditch the clothes for the rest of the night." Emily said as she dried herself off and combed her hair, making her long red locks curl over her shoulders. "Just the two of us, wearing nothing but our skin, relaxing for the rest of tonight and into the morning."

"I would like that very much, love." Lena said as she hugged her girlfriend close, her bare flesh feeling amazing pressed against Emily's. "Now, shall we adjourn to the bedroom for tonight?"

Emily thought she would have swooned right there if Lena hadn't suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her bridal-style out of the bathroom. She sighed as Lena peppered her with kisses, her powerful arms holding her naked form like a baby. Emily hooked a leg over her shoulder and giggled as she saw Lena placing her onto their soft hide-a-bed in their apartment, turning on the stereo and activating the MP3 player plugged into it.

"Ooh, you know how to turn me on, baby." Emily said as she lay down on the bed and stretched as Lena selected the playlist titled 'romantic music'.

"Well, it has been said that music triggers the same parts of the brain as sex, love." Lena said as she turned around, strutting to the hide-a-bed to the tune of "Can you feel the love tonight" as she turned the lights down low, activating a couple of red and purple lamps. "And certain colors can…arouse…the brain and create certain chemical reactions that produce hormones within the human body, creating optimal conditions for such amorous activities between mates."

Lena slowly turned around, her lovely body becoming etched into Emily's mind as the dim lighting illuminated it. Emily would have sworn the second-most beautiful sight in the world was Lena's bare back, the first-most beautiful being Lena's bare front. She slowly spread her legs and sighed as Lena knelt down and kissed her feet, slowly moving upwards as Emily sighed contentedly. Lena smiled as she gently stroked her inner thighs and made Emily gasp at the tingling sensation now running up and down her legs.

"There you go, baby. It's been too long since we did this." Lena whispered as she kissed Emily's belly and moved up to her breasts, holding her back and stroking her shoulder blades and spine. "Just lay back and rest. I'll take care of everything tonight."

Emily gasped as Lena bit down on her neck, suckling hard and leaving a dark blue hickey where she had bitten. She wrapped her legs around Lena tighter as she felt her girlfriend's slender hands stroking her underarms and moving down to her soft bottom. Lena then kissed her legs and spread them wide apart with her hands, licking her lips and staring at Emily with half-lidded eyes.

"You know, baby…" Lena said teasingly as she lowered her head, speaking her words against her girlfriend's vaginal lips. "…it's been hours since I last ate."

Emily gasped again, this time moaning in response as Lena kissed her moist pussy and rolled her tongue around the folds of her most intimate body part. She held Lena closer, taking in her girlfriend's newly-cleaned skin, the scent of her shampoo, the smell of her breath. Emily memorized every single solitary detail of Lena's body as she ate her out, holding her in place with her hands and legs as she threw her head back.

"Oh god, love…" Emily sighed as she wrapped her legs around Lena's head. "…more please, more…I won't let you stop, even if I have to pin you down."

Emily loved this feeling, she loved how confident that Tracer was, how powerful and proud. Emily especially loved whenever Lena came back happy, since her job in Overwatch was so stressful. She remembered one day, about a year ago, when she came back from the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta, all bruised and upset. Emily had heard the news on TV and was worried, especially so when Tracer's bruised face appeared in their apartment, her eyes filled with tears. Emily had then held her close and squeezed her until she stopped crying, whispering sweet words of love and affirmation into her ears until she fell asleep in her arms, and then cleaned her up and tended to her injuries. Emily gasped out loud, her mind being brought back to the present day as Tracer lifted her bottom with her strong hands and pressed her lovely face into her feminine triangle, making her cry out loud as she was eaten out by the lovely scout.

"Oh god…" Emily cried out as she felt the tingling sensation building up between the legs. "…oh god…more…please…!"

Lena pulled back and then plunged two fingers into her pussy, moving upwards and kissing Emily right on the lips, making her almost swoon as she tasted her own juices on her lips. God, it always turned her on to have to taste her own pussy after her girlfriend ate her out. Emily cried out, her cry muffled by the kisses as Lena spread her fingers apart, adding a third finger before using her index and fourth finger to spread the lips of her vagina wide open, using her middle finger to tease her girlfriend's clit.

"Ooh…!" Emily moaned as her mouth was briefly set free, Lena's lips covering it once more.

She leaned back and moaned as she felt the tingling sensations in her body building to their zenith. She grabbed Lena with both hands and hugged her tight, holding her as if she would be swept away if she didn't. Emily threw her head back and cried out loud as she felt an explosion between her legs that sent shockwaves all through her body and mind alike, drenching Lena's fingers in her sticky juices.

"Oh…my…fucking…god…!" Emily cried as she flopped down on the bed, Lena landing on top of her and cuddling her. "That was…that was…amazing!"

"You know, Emily?" Lena said as she held her girlfriend's head against her firm breasts like a pillow. "Mercy said that you prayed for me."

She immediately pressed her lips against Emily's ears in a barrage of kisses, making her giggle and squirm.

"It sounded so sweet, love." Lena whispered into her ear, making Emily gasp at the sensation of her love's voice in her ear. "Thank you."

"I just couldn't bear to lose you. I just couldn't." Emily whispered as she rested her head on her chest.

"Don't worry, love." Lena whispered as she lay on the hide-a-bed, keeping Emily close to her heart. "I'm always going to be with you forever, I promise. One way or another, I'm going to be with you for life."

She snuggled closer and held Emily's head against her firm breasts, making her hum contentedly. Lena sighed as her cute, red-headed girlfriend snuggled into her embrace and drifted off to a gentle, post-orgasmic sleep. She looked out the window as a familiar light shone just outside the window to the apartment, noticing Mercy float past and blush at the sight of Tracer and Emily snuggling together, naked as the day they were born. Tracer winked at her and smiled teasingly, making Mercy turn away looking embarrassed but playful.

"Goodnight, my love." Lena whispered as she kissed Emily's cheeks and drifted to sleep with a yawn, their bodies wrapped around each other as she reached over and turned off the MP3 player.

They both drifted off to sleep, naked and well-spent, shamelessly wrapped around each other as they remembered what amazing friends they had to be thankful for and the prayer that, as far as Emily was concerned, had brought them here tonight. It was a prayer she would remember forever, although she was not religious herself. Because it did something she had thought to be the most wonderful act of all. It brought her girlfriend home. Emily suddenly slapped her forehead and sighed, realizing she had forgotten something important. She reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a little box and opened it, her eyes settling on the sight of a silver ring with a ruby set into it.

"Oh, I suppose that can wait until morning." Emily said to herself as she kissed Lena's ears and set the box down on the nightstand.

One little question was going through her mind, the most important question of her life. And Emily couldn't wait to hear the answer. Because as far as she was concerned, Lena was a gift from an angel, and she had no intention of letting her go. She would just have to wait until morning.

"Right…because that won't be difficult now." Emily said to herself with a nervous smile as she looked at the clock.

2:45 AM. She would just have to wait about 7 more hours. Emily flopped back down on the bed and cuddled Lena in her arms. As far as she was concerned, morning couldn't come soon enough.

**The end.**

**I love this couple so much, and I really wish they had a little more development in the canon Overwatch lore. Please review!**


End file.
